


the original

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [16]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bicycles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: three sentence fics.  prompt: "ontae & evening bike rides"





	

taemin loves taking evening bike rides with jinki, when it’s not quite night not but no longer day, when the air is warm & the sky tinged with a pink that promises a better tomorrow than was had today; sometimes a lie, always a hope.

they’re heading up a hill now that is painfully steep, his calves aching & his thighs burning as he puffs up the hills, his breaths growing deeper & his forehead beginning to pinch, yet he loves it because of how jinki is on these rides, the way his strong thighs roll his own bike up the hill as though he were floating, how the look of concentration on his own face is reversed on jinki’s, a smile of contentment on his handsome face, how he’s jinki again (he’s never really not, though, he’s always jinki, just with some pieces rearranged, missing or mismatched)

this jinki, the one that smiles at him when they get to the top, wiggles his eyebrows, kisses him, & then screams joyful obscenities as they careen back down the black asphalt, this jinki is classic jinki, a throwback, the closest proximity to the original taemin will find, & it’s worth trudging up any hill to see him again.


End file.
